The invention relates to an apparatus that exposes a pipeline to a high internal pressure ranging from 1000 to 15000 bar. The apparatus has a substantially stationary first receiving device for a first end of the pipeline and a second receiving device for a second end of the pipeline.
The exposure of pipelines to high internal pressure, a process known as autofrettage, effects material conversion, enabling the treated pipelines to withstand high internal pressures for long periods of time.